


Big Dick Synergy

by athletiger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Butt Plugs, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger
Summary: a snippet from Put on the Suit Discord Server:...but really, Tony tonguing the underside of that dick, looking up at Steve coyly, daring him to move and fuck his face...And Steve's in control here, still high from the adrenaline rush of the battle...and he threads his gloved hand through Tony's sweaty hair, gripping onto it hard before he shoves his cock into Tony's open mouth.Because "you're such a fucking slut, aren't you," Steve growls. "Can't wait until after debrief to even get fucked. Is this enough for you now?"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 32
Kudos: 303





	Big Dick Synergy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuma/gifts).



> So. This happened...  
> tigerdaisy: And Steve's getting off on the gags as he presses forward, cutting off Tony's airway. Tony looks up at him, tears dripping out of the corner of his eyes. He looks utterly debauched.  
> When Tony's face changes from red to purple, Steve pulls back slightly, letting Tony finally breathe. "You're so dirty. You get off on this."  
> Tony moans, and he moves forward again, choking on Steve's dick. His mouth is the perfect hole, and Steve groans as Tony hollows out his cheeks and sucks. Steve's cock throbs, spilling more precome down Tony's throat.  
> kasumin: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes:  
> tigerdaisy: "Fuck, Tony. You're made for this." Steve thrusts forward again to hear Tony's chokes and gags. "I should keep you on you knees all day so that you can suck my cock whenever I want you to. Perfect cocksleeve."  
> Tony's sobbing, and saliva dribbles out of his mouth as Steve fucks Tony's mouth. "God, I'm so close."  
> Steve pulls out and strokes his cock quickly before he tips over the edge. Tony closes his eyes as come splatters all over his face and still-open mouth. Steve likes the way it drips down his face and neck, marking him as his. Tony's moans hoarsely, and Steve's cock throbs one last time before he comes down from his high.
> 
> I blame kasu.
> 
> Fic's unbeta'ed

Even before the fight is over, Tony is utterly delirious by the way the huge butt plug is pressing against his prostate, jostling as he moves and fights. Right now, it’s really less of him fighting and more of him panting like a bitch in heat, tears leaking out the corners of his eyes as he feels his asshole squeezing around the relentless silicone thing. JARVIS has long since taken over the armor, helping him fly and fight, being an asset to the team when he himself can’t.

“JARVIS,” he says in a strangled voice, moaning as the plug twitches deep within him. “Private line to Cap.”

“Yes sir.” JARVIS sounds amused even as he connects Tony to Steve’s private line, and Tony would threaten to donate him to the local community college if it isn’t for the fact that just then JARVIS abruptly turns and fires at an enemy. Tony doesn’t know who he just fired at; he’s too busy feeling his asshole squeeze around the plug. He’s too sensitive, his nipples rubbing against the fabric of his shirt, and his cock leaks into his pants.

“Such a slut, whining in the middle of battle, aren’t you?” Tony hears over the private comms.

Tony shudders. “Fuck you Rogers,” he says shakily.

Steve laughs darkly. “Doesn’t seem to me that I’m the one getting fucked.”

Tony whines, ears hot with embarrassment. It’s true though - Tony  _ is _ the one currently getting fucked by the massive plug that Steve had put into him right before the Avenger’s klaxon sounded. With a brutal kiss and a slap to the ass, Steve sent him out, leaving the plug inside Tony.

Tony supposes that he’s grateful that his armor is hiding his hard and leaking cock, but the way the armor jerks him around does not help his hard-on at all. Tony hates the fact that Steve has so much control over him.

“No you don’t,” Steve replies, and Tony realizes that he said it aloud.

“I need,” he pants out before he trails off when the HUD flashes a warning red. The suit jerks him away from the incoming object, and Tony screams as he twists inside, asshole clenching around the plug. Tears drip down his face even as his eyes roll back into his head.

But Steve knows. He always knows what Tony needs. And Steve sounds amused when he says, “You poor thing, so desperate and horny. I bet you’re not even focused on the fight.”

“It’s what happens when my Dom sends me out to fight with a  _ butt plug,” _ Tony says. His voice is hoarse from screaming. 

“Ah, yes, I’m terribly cruel, aren’t I?” Steve mocks him, and Tony feels his cheeks heat when Steve’s voice drops an octave lower. “You’re just up in the air, desperate to come, and JARVIS is manipulating your suit while you get fucked doing what you love, isn’t that right?”

“Steve,” Tony whines before his voice fails him.

“We’re almost done,” Steve promises.

But almost still feels like forever when all Tony can think about is the massive butt plug pressing against his prostate, sending sparks up his spine.

Tony watches with blurry eyes as Steve fells their last foe, smashing his shield into its face. His hair is mussed and he’s covered with dust, but he’s barely winded, the asshole. Then he looks up and smirks. “Bring him down JARVIS.”

Tony is utterly grateful that he’s in his suit because he doesn’t think he can stand under his own power. Steve’s fingers wraps around to the back of his head, and he finds the catches to release his helmet. The faceplate falls away, leaving Tony’s desperate and tear-streaked face to meet Steve’s hungry eyes.

“Steve,” Tony whines again, fresh tears streaming down his face. The air that touches his skin is much too painful for his hypersensitive skin. “Please.”

“We have debrief,” Steve says, though he still leans forward and presses his lips upon Tony’s. He tastes like soot and Captain America, and Tony closes his eyes just to feel the power on his tongue.

Gloved hands thread through his hair before it grips the strands and pulls his hair so that Tony breaks off the kiss with a strangled gasp. But his body, the traitor, likes it, and his cock throbs. It presses uncomfortably against the armor.

“Debrief first.” Steve pulls his hand away and steps back. His eyes glint under his helmet.

“We can make it quick,” Tony tries desperately, willing his body to step forward. “Please, Steve. The rest of the team can wait a few minutes.”

Steve snorts. “Are you so desperate to get fucked that you’d be willing to fall to your knees out on the street?”

Tony’s face burns with humiliation, but the prospect of it seems hotter and hotter. But before he could say anything, Steve has already stepped into the Quinjet. Tony swallows hard and follows gingerly.

By the time he steps inside, Steve’s already standing behind Natasha and Clint, murmuring to them. However, he turns when he hears Tony. Tony feels pinned by the sharp stare, and then his body heats when Steve gives him a lazy grin. There’s a hidden promise, and all Tony can do is pant softly while he stands still as Steve gives him a slow once-over.

Time passes like this, Tony standing still while Steve watches him with heated looks, and he barely pays attention when the Quinjet lands on his Tower. He certainly notices, however, when Steve’s voice cuts through his daze.

“We’ll see you in the conference room.” Tony jolts, but then he realizes that Steve’s talking to Clint and Natasha.

Clint huffs. He’s about to say something when Natasha elbows him. He gives her a betrayed look. “What?”

“Leave the two lovebirds alone.” Natasha then turns to Steve. “I’m timing you.”

“Shouldn’t take more than five minutes.”

Natasha snorts. “Make it three.”

Tony’s face burns with humiliation at the easy fact that the rest of his team is getting off on his plight, but all his thoughts fall away when Steve steps forward.

“Take off the suit Tony.”

It’s much too easy for the armor to fall away from his body, but it’s much,  _ much _ harder for Tony to stand. His legs feel like jello, and he lets out a high-pitched whine as his legs shake under him. Steve grips his hair, and Tony leans into the touch, nearly collapsing right then and there. And then his legs fail him altogether. The plug jostles inside him, and Tony moans loudly, unabashedly.

Thankfully Steve guides him to his knees, and Tony leans forward to press his face against Steve’s crotch. His uniform can’t hide that huge bulge, and Tony mouths the fabric, salivating. “Steve, please,” he begs, eyes tilting upwards beseechingly.

“So desperate,” Steve laughs darkly. He grips onto Tony’s hair more tightly so that he lets out a strangled gasp. “I guess that this will be  _ my _ reward.”

And then Steve releases Tony’s hair and unzips his pants.

The thing about Steve’s dick is that it’s  _ huge, _ and even on a good day, it’s hard to fit every inch into his ass. But now, all Tony can think about is to be completely and utterly filled by his dom from both sides. It's hard to forget that his ass is filled.

And his mouth is so utterly empty. Tony drops his jaw, mouth wet with need. He moans desperately and his eyes hone in on the throbbing cock in front of him. With a cock this huge, he can’t fit it all into his mouth, but he will certainly try.

Instinctively, Tony leans forward, tongue already stretching out to lick Steve’s cock. He sags when a drop of pre-come settles on his tongue. Steve smells of sweat and salt and sex, and Tony needs more.

It’s far too easy for Tony to wrap his lips around the head of Steve’s cock. He reaches up to wrap his hand around Steve’s length, coaxing more pre-come drip onto his tongue. But he wants more, and he looks up at Steve coyly, daring him to fuck his face.

Steve’s not having it though, for, like always, he’s always in control.

“Hands behind your back,” he orders. Tony groans, but he does so, dropping his hand away from Steve’s cock to thread his fingers behind his back. Steve rewards him by threading his gloved hand through Tony's sweaty hair, gripping onto it hard before he shoves his cock into Tony's open mouth. Tony chokes, his airway cut off, because he isn’t ready for it even though he had expected it.

"You're such a fucking slut, aren't you," Steve growls. "Can't wait until after debrief to even get fucked. Is this enough for you now?"

Tony looks up at him, tears dripping out of the corner of his eyes. He’s sure he looks utterly debauched.

He can’t breathe because Steve’s dick presses relentlessly against his airway. His eyes begin to roll back to his head as his lungs ache with need of air, and he struggles against Steve’s hold. But death by cock sounds like heaven, and slowly, his body gives up, trusting Steve.

Steve’s cock slides out of his limp mouth, and it’s only until Steve slapping his face does Tony’s body respond. He inhales with a heaving gasp, and his cock twitches in his pants. Tony moans and begins to slump to the side, held up only by Steve’s tight hold against his hair. “Fucking slut. You're so dirty. You get off on this."

Tony moans again, and he looks up with blurry eyes. He feels so utterly used, like a hole for his Dom to use. “Please,” he rasps. He needs to be Steve’s.

“Fuck,” Steve groans, and he guides Tony’s head towards Steve’s dick. “You’re the perfect hole, look at your lips wrapped around my dick.” Steve moans as Tony hollows out his cheeks and sucks. Steve's cock throbs, spilling more precome down Tony's throat, and Tony swallows.

"Fuck, Tony. You're made for this." Steve thrusts forward again to hear Tony's chokes and gags. "I only have a minute left on Nat’s timer, but I really should keep you on you knees all day so that you can suck my cock whenever I want you to. Perfect cocksleeve."

Tony's sobbing, and saliva dribbles out of his mouth as Steve fucks Tony's mouth. He’s sure that he’s made a wet spot in his pants now, but he finds that he doesn’t care. Tony’s a thing now. Steve’s thing, and he’s perfectly happy with being Steve’s hole. Tony leans forward, trying to take more of that massive cock into his mouth. His jaw aches, and he feels his jaw dislocating, but he needs this so much. 

Steve cries out in pure pleasure when Tony presses his tongue to the underside of Steve’s dick. "God, I'm so close."

Steve pulls out and strokes his cock quickly before he tips over the edge. Tony closes his eyes as come splatters all over his face and still-open mouth. Steve likes the way it drips down his face and neck, marking him as his. Tony moans hoarsely, and Steve's cock throbs one last time before he comes down from his high.

"Your jaw must be aching," Steve says softly, pressing his hand under Tony's chin. But he's not that nice. He collects some of his come from Tony's messy face and shoves it into his open mouth. Tony groans, and his tongue wraps around his fingers, licking off the mess. "Ten seconds left on the clock. I would clean you off, but we’ve run out of time. Besides, I think you look fine like this."

Tony opens his eyes to see Steve cruelly smirk at him before he looks pointedly down at his throbbing cock. "And we can take care of that after."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://la-toratempesta.tumblr.com/)! Come say hi!


End file.
